


Is There Anything Left To Say?

by I_Just_Give_Up_By_Now



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal and Malicos are now a tag, Calicos, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I honestly don’t know why I did this, M/M, MalexMale, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wow, blame the group chat, cal is too hot for his own good, not all crack, that’s now their ship name, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Just_Give_Up_By_Now/pseuds/I_Just_Give_Up_By_Now
Summary: Merrin/Cal? Trilla/Cal? Bounce outta here wid dat, we got Malicos/Cal.In which Kujet wasn't a Sage, Merrin doesn't exist, Malicos is trying to start a nudist colony, and the Astrium is definitely safe from Jedi. Cal enters- and maybe it isn't? Not all crack. Basically a smut fic. Blame the late night group chat.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Taron Malicos, Cal/Malicos
Kudos: 30





	Is There Anything Left To Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don’t know what I’m doing here. I created a new tag. Woohooo. 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy some part of this shitshow.   
> Posted on FanFiction.Net under the same name. 
> 
> Also dedicated to three people. You know who you are.

As soon as Cal enters the tomb on Dathomir he knows it's different.

There is an energy here that isn't something he's ever felt before. After hours of trying to make it back to this position, fighting nightbrothers left and right- most not even wearing any clothes- and giant birds, and having weird conversations with that one wanderer outside said tomb- Cal was done.

He sure hoped this tomb would be different than the last two- and upon entering he feels that it is.

No one has died here. This was a temple- not a tomb.

He walks up to the main door in the first chamber- determined to get inside and retrieve the astrium.

The further into the temple he goes - the stronger the feeling is. Cal can not identify it, doesn't know what it is, but it tingles pleasantly throughout his body, settling in his lower stomach.

He reaches out to touch the door, aiming to use the Force to open it, but the echos overwhelm him easily- so many things have happened here.

Images flash before his eyes, images that quite frankly horrify him. He's never seen such images before - never known what a human female looked like naked, let alone all the species he could see now - but there was a strange intrigue to it.

Cal knew he was seeing the past lives of people who lived in this temple. And as he sees what they are doing - he becomes aware of why it's so different. This temple was dedicated to seduction.

Cal comes out of the vision blushing heavily and aware of a tightness in his pants.

The door doesn't open.

Behind him, Cal senses another presence enter the chamber.

"What are you looking for, really?" Comes the wanderers voice.

Cal turns to him, slightly agitated. "Who are you, really?"

The man sighs, and shrugs off his cloak. Cal sees his face- notices his eyes (not sith yellow, thank fuck) before trailing almost unwillingly down his body. There are scars on the mans chest- but more importantly, lightsabers at his belt.

Speaking of his belt...

The man wasn't wearing anything else.

"Taron Malicos- former Jedi" he says as Cal tries to avert his eyes.

"Cal" he replies as he studies the ground. There was some very interesting patterns off to one side...

"No. Don't look away" Malicos says softly as he moves closer to Cal. "The temple has energy. It can help you find what you need- but it demands something in return... something more.. passionate"

Malicos moves right up to Cal. Standing in front of him and using his hand to raise Cals head so that they are looking eye to eye. His other hand is on Cals side, but starts to trail further down when Malicos says "Let me help you"

Cal, now vaguely uncomfortable but mostly just turned on held Malicos eyes and decided that this was in fact a bad idea.

But if it gave him access to the holocron... who was he to deny the Force? He was sure that the Inquisitors wouldn't hesitate here-doing anything they could to get the holocron first. So really, he was doing the galaxy a favour wasn't he?

In his moments of consideration, Malicos' hand had reached his pants.

"Are you sure this is what the temple wants?" Cal asks in a breathy tone as Malicos slides his hand down the back of his underwear.

"Of course it does" Malicos says gruffly as he slips a finger into Cals entrance.

Cal stiffens like a rod, the invading digit stopping its movements as he does.

Malicos' notices this and sets his other hand to work- moving downwards as well as he closed the distance between them and press his lips against the Jedi's.

Cal has never kissed anyone before- nor has he ever felt anything like this. The temple around them seems to be humming.

He gasps into the kiss as Malicos takes his stiffness into hand and starts to move along his length. The older man takes the opportunity created to move his tongue into Cals mouth, deepening the kiss.

When Cal breaks off to breathe they waste no time ridding him of his clothes. Breathless and excited, Cal is aware of the temple now active again as it's purpose is recognised.

Malicos catches his train of thought. "The temple will ease any pain" he says as he replaced his finger inside Cal. When he adds a second, Cal starts to squirm and make little sounds of pleasure/ and Malicos can tell that this is Cals first time.

It's a good thing that they are in the temple, he muses. He could feel the temple at work, accentuating every touch he gave- and allowing them to not have to breathe that little bit longer so they could get the most out of their kiss.

Malicos adds another finger before he deems Cal ready. They move to the ground, lying against cold stone.

Cal can feel the memories here- the echos of similar events which took place thousands of years before. He focussed on those images as he feels Malicos press against his entrance.

It does not hurt when the former Jedi pushes himself in, and Cal is very thankful to the temples power before he loses himself to the sensations.

Cal sees the past, and feels the present intensely as Malicos starts to move behind him.

At first he is slow, and Cal lets out little gasps and groans at the feelings of pleasure that overcome him.

But then Malicos grunts and starts to pick up his pace, and Cal almost comes apart at the seams.

They don't last long, the temple amplifying their pleasure at every chance it can get. Malicos' pace becomes frantic and less controlled, and Cal reaches down to take himself in hand just as they topple over the edge.

As Cal comes back to himself, he is vaguely aware of something metal digging into his side.

In his hand, he holds an Astrium. Cal is glad that they had to come back to Dathomir after all.


End file.
